Tainted World
by Mailyn
Summary: Il est toujours vivant, Xiao, mais il a été enlevé. Il est en vie, quelque part dans le monde, et il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve avant Kazuya... Suite de Sang Maudit
1. Prologue

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour la suite de __**Sang Maudit**__._

_Cette histoire se passe deux mois après la fin du sixième Tekken. Jin est mort suite à son affrontement avec Azazel, Kazuya a repris les rênes de la Mishima Zaibastu, Lars est à la tête d'un vaste réseau de résistance qui s'étend bien au-delà du Japon et Heihachi a disparu dans la nature._

_Je me lance pour défi de publier de manière plus régulière que pour ma dernière histoire, on verra si j'arrive à m'y astreindre._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je vous invite à laisser vos avis à la fin de votre lecture._

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Namco.**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hwoarang esquiva de justesse le tazer qui allait le toucher au ventre et mit son adversaire au tapis d'un coup de pied retourné surpuissant.

Il se tourna et vit Lars prêt à se faire frapper par derrière par un soldat de la Tekken Forces. Rapide comme l'éclair, il saisit le tazer et envoya une décharge à l'homme qui s'écroula avec un cri. Lars fit volte-face, remarqua l'homme à terre et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

« Merci, souffla-t-il, tout en projetant son opposant contre un mur.

- De rien ! répondit Hwoarang en chargeant un soldat. Mais, ôte-moi d'un doute, tu n'avais pas dit que cet endroit était sûr ?

- Il faut croire que ma source n'était pas si fiable que ça !

- C'est bien ma veine ! pesta-t-il en se baissant pour éviter un crochet du droit qui aurait pu lui faire très mal.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! Ces combats vont te décrasser un peu !

- Dis donc espèce de…

BOOM !

Un des murs du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient explosa dans un fracas assourdissant et ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes de Lars qui les tira dans un coin. Un Jack immense s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il venait de créer et les chargea avec une vitesse à couper le souffle. Les deux hommes roulèrent hors de son chemin et le robot alla s'encastrer dans un mur, faisant trembler le sol. Des pans du plafond commencèrent à s'effondrer et Lars remit rapidement Hwoarang sur ses pieds.

- Vite ! Il faut sortir avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule !

Mais le Jack en avait décidé autrement.

Il l'attrapa par la jambe et le projeta violemment contre un mur, l'assommant sévèrement. Hwoarang saisit une mitraillette qui gisait au sol et vida le chargeur sur le robot en poussant un cri de guerre à la Rambo. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de cartouches, le Jack se redressa, indemne, et s'avança d'un air menaçant.

- Oh oh… fit alors le Coréen en se baissant à temps pour éviter le poing massif qui visait son visage.

Il le contourna rapidement et lui envoya une rafale de coups de pied dans le dos, le plaquant au sol. Un immense bloc de béton se détacha alors du plafond et écrasa le robot dans un nuage de poussière.

- Timing parfait ! s'exclama Hwoarang en se précipitant vers Lars, toujours groggy, qui avait le nez en sang.

Il le hissa sur ses jambes, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna difficilement vers la sortie.

- Bordel, arrête le McDo, mec ! Tu pèses autant que le gros Ganryu !

Le Jack surgit devant eux sans crier gare et leva ses deux énormes poings pour les écraser. Il y eut un bruit de lame fendant l'air et le robot se détacha en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent au sol, créant un épais nuage de poussière. Quand il se dissipa, Raven se tenait devant eux, rangeant ses poignards dans leur fourreau.

- Donne-le moi, fit ce dernier désignant Lars.

Hwoarang obéit sans attendre. Raven prit l'homme inconscient sur son dos et ils se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment qui s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard. Le ninja allongea Lars sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et prit le volant, Hwoarang à ses cotés.

- Putain mais c'était quoi cette embuscade ! s'écria ce dernier. Et pourquoi t'es là, toi ?

- C'est moi qui vous ai donné rendez-vous, répondit le ninja de sa voix grave et impassible, en prenant la direction du centre-ville.

- Dans un hangar rempli de soldats de la Tekken Forces ?!

- Il n'était pas prévu que quelqu'un craque les codes de sécurité de nos messages et nous tende une embuscade...

Hwoarang poussa un long soupir et se tourna pour voir comment allait Lars. Ce dernier reprenait peu à peu conscience mais avait toujours l'air amoché.

- Il y a une tousse de secours dans la boîte à gants, indiqua le ninja.

Son compagnon comprit le message et attrapa la trousse avant de se contorsionner en jurant pour atteindre la banquette arrière. Il redressa Lars et nettoya le sang qui lui maculait le visage, avant de désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait au front et d'y appliquer un pansement.

Le blessé finit par émerger quelques minutes plus tard de son semi-coma et prit la parole.

- Hwoarang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons que le Jack t'a fait physiquement comprendre qu'il ne t'appréciait pas trop, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire goguenard, mais Super Ninja lui a réglé son compte.

Il remarqua Raven qui conduisait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est moi qui vous ai donné rendez-vous, répéta-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as…

- Jin Kazama est vivant, le coupa Raven.

Il y eut un blanc durant quelques secondes et il se retint de rire en voyant dans le rétroviseur la tête des deux jeunes hommes.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hwoarang.

- Comment est-ce possible ? protesta Lars. Je l'ai vu disparaître de mes yeux !

- On l'a retrouvé quelques semaines après les événements, inanimé dans le désert égyptien, près de la frontière soudanaise.

- Mais où il est ? demanda Hwoarang.

- Nous avons été attaqué lors du rapatriement de son corps. Un groupe de mercenaires surarmés a décimé mon équipe et emporté le corps. Impossible de savoir qui ils étaient. Ce n'étaient ni des Américains, ni des Russes, car les deux pays sont à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas Kazuya non plus.

- Et Heihachi ? questionna Lars.

- Ça fait deux mois qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces.

- Je suis sûr que ce salopard attend le bon moment pour sortir de son trou !

- Sans doute, mais en attendant, il est introuvable et je doute qu'il ait pu être à l'origine de cet enlèvement. C'est Kazuya qui est à la tête de la Zaibatsu et qui a les ressources pour embaucher des mercenaires de cette trempe.

Lars soupira profondément en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Donc, Jin est vivant, quelque part dans le monde, mais personne ne sait où ?

Raven hocha la tête.

- Mais Kazuya doit être également au courant !

- Certainement.

- Hwoarang, il faut que tu contactes Xiaoyu tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs après ce qu'elle a traversé ! protesta-t-il avec colère. On ne sait même pas s'il est vivant !

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est Kazuya ! Le connaissant, il va vouloir l'avoir sous la main pour l'utiliser comme moyen de pression si jamais on retrouve Jin !

Alarmé, Hwoarang sortit son portable et s'apprêta à composer le numéro de la jeune femme.

- Non, prends le mien ! Tu es peut-être déjà sur écoute !

- Mais elle aussi dans ce cas-là !

- Alors ne donne aucune indication claire ! Reste vague pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous retrouver ! »

Le cœur battant, Hwoarang prit le portable de Lars, fit le numéro de Xiaoyu, enclencha le haut-parleur et attendit.

Elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Allo ? fit-elle d'une voix méfiante.

- Hey, salut Xiao ! Ecoute, je pense que tu m'as reconnu au son de ma voix, mais ne prononce surtout pas mon nom ! On va dire que je suis dans une certaine galère et je dois être prudent. Répond seulement par oui ou par non, OK ?

- Euh… Oui… répondit-elle, interloquée.

- Parfait. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce café où tu m'avais emmené il y a quelques années ? Avec la jolie patronne et son mari super baraqué ?

- Euh… Oui…

- J'ai besoin de t'y retrouver dans vingt minutes. Est-ce que c'est faisable ?

- Vingt minutes… Euhh… Oui, oui, je devrais pouvoir y être…

- Parfait ! A toute !

- Eh, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Pourquoi tu…

- Je t'expliquerai quand on se verra, Xiao. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

- Je… Bon, très bien, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et Hwoarang se tourna face à ses compagnons.

- Et maintenant ?

- Nous allons te déposer au café et tu expliqueras la situation à Xiaoyu, pendant que nous irons chez elle vérifier que des soldats ne l'attendent pas. Ensuite vous allez devoir quitter la ville.

- T'es pas sérieux là !

- J'ai bien peur que si. Connaissant Kazuya, je sais qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, alors autant prendre les devants et disparaître avant que…

Une balle vint se loger dans le pare-brise arrière, les faisant sursauter. Raven fit une violente embardée sur la gauche, projetant Hwoarang sur Lars.

- Ils nous ont pris en chasse, fit remarquer le ninja d'une voix indifférente.

- Merde ! pesta Lars en se dégageant.

Une deuxième balle fit exploser le pare-brise, projetant des débris de verre dans le véhicule et Hwoarang, qui n'avait qu'un tee-shirt, grogna quand les tessons lui lacérèrent les bras. Le vent s'engouffra dans la voiture, ébouriffant leurs cheveux.

- Baisse-toi ! lui ordonna Lars en sortant une arme de son étui.

Le Coréen obéit alors que les échanges de tirs se firent plus intenses.

- Attrape ça ! lui lança Raven en lui tendant une grenade.

Il resta sans voix avant de prendre l'explosif avec précaution.

- Euh… Dis-moi, tu te balades souvent avec des grenades dans tes poches ?

- Toujours.

Il déglutit et tendit la grenade à Lars qui rechargeait son arme.

- Vous êtes fous ! s'exclama-t-il. On est sur une autoroute ! On risque de blesser quelqu'un !

- Arrange-toi pour qu'elle explose à l'intérieur de leur véhicule ! » s'exclama Raven en freinant brutalement.

Ses deux passagers furent projetés en avant mais Lars se redressa à temps et profita de l'effet de surprise sur leurs poursuivants pour faire exploser une des roues avant de leur voiture. Le pneu éclata et le véhicule partit sur le côté alors que le conducteur tentait de freiner. Il dégoupilla la grenade et la lança à travers le pare-brise. L'explosif entra par la fenêtre du conducteur, qui était dans sa ligne de mire, et Raven accéléra pour s'éloigner au plus vite, alors que leurs ennemis sortaient en trombe du véhicule piégé en criant.

L'explosion fit décoller la voiture dans les airs et elle retomba en une carcasse enflammée, dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Le souffle brûlant de la déflagration les fit se baisser pour éviter de se faire roussir les cheveux.

« Comment s'appelle ton café ? demanda Raven d'une voix impassible, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de faire exploser des voitures.

- Hein ? Euh… Le Cat's Eye, répondit Hwoarang qui s'efforçait d'enlever les débris de verre de ses bras.

Le ninja lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Parfait… »

.

.

.

Miki retint un fou rire en voyant le regard terrorisé que son jeune client lançait à son mari.

Elle avait beau connaître Umibôzu depuis toute petite, elle oubliait parfois que ses deux mètres et sa musculature dignes d'un culturiste sous stéroïdes pouvaient être effrayants pour le commun des mortels.

Elle eut pitié du pauvre jeune homme et s'approcha en souriant.

« Je vous apporte vos commandes tout de suite, je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna à vitesse grand V.

- Falcon, fit-elle d'un air de reproche à son mari.

Ce dernier la fixa avec une expression qui se voulait innocente, mais les coins de sa bouche qui se relevaient le trahirent.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de terrifier les clients, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

- Humph ! répondit-il avec dignité en lui tournant le dos pour essuyer des verres.

Elle allait poursuivre mais le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna et elle se tourna pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Elle se figea en reconnaissant le jeune homme roux, un Coréen apparemment, qui était déjà venu. Il avait tenté de flirter avec elle mais Falcon avait surgit, comme à son habitude, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent et avait refroidi les ardeurs du jeune homme.

- Bienvenue au Cat's Eye, le salua-t-elle, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'il était blessé. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Longue histoire, répondit-il évasivement, son regard scannant la salle.

Il remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme, assise seule sur une banquette contre un mur. Elle portait un jean bleu sombre et un pull noir dans lequel elle nageait, et son cœur se serra.

Depuis sa tentative de suicide, Xiaoyu avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux et arborait une coupe courte, à la garçonne, qui lui allait étrangement bien et faisait ressortir la finesse de ses traits. Elle avait l'air si pâle, si frêle et si fragile que Hwoarang sentait qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Et il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ce qu'il avait vécu un mois auparavant…

.

.

.

_Quelque chose de froid et d'humide allait et venait sur son visage et il se redressa d'un bond en criant avant de reconnaître le salon de Xiaoyu. _

_La pendule indiquait onze heures trente et il se frotta les yeux en baillant. Panda se tenait devant lui et geignait. Il poussa un long soupir et essuya les traces de bave sur ses joues avec une grimace. L'animal saisit un bout de son pantalon et le tira, comme pour l'inciter à se lever._

_Malgré sa fatigue, Hwoarang remarqua que Panda avait l'air effrayée et la peur commença à le gagner lorsqu'il se rappela les avertissements de Zafina._

_« Ne la laisse pas sans surveillance… »_

_Il bondit hors du canapé et se rua vers la salle de bains. Il dérapa sans crier gare et se retint de justesse au mur, réalisa que le sol était inondé et se mit à tambouriner à la porte, le cœur battant._

_« Xiao ! hurla-t-il. XIAO !_

_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied surpuissant et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Son cœur fit une violente embardée dans sa poitrine quand il vit le corps inerte de son amie au fond de la baignoire._

_- Non non non non non…_

_Il la prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier de sa nudité et l'allongea sur le sol du salon. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade et il avait envie de pleurer, mais il s'efforça de se calmer pour sauver la jeune femme._

_Il saisit son portable, composa le numéro des secours et le posa près de lui après avoir enclenché le haut parleur. Il retroussa ses manches et commença les gestes de premiers secours qu'on lui avait apprit à l'armée…_

_._

_._

_._

Il serra les dents en se rappelant le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle lui avait recraché de l'eau à la figure, au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts et lorsque les secours étaient arrivés et l'avaient conduite à l'hôpital…

Repoussant au loin ses sombres souvenirs, il s'efforça de sourire et s'avança pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle avait commandé un chocolat chaud pour elle et un diabolo menthe pour lui.

« Salut miss Couettes ! Comment tu vas ?

- Oh salut ! Bien et toi ?

- Au top ! Merci pour le diabolo !

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Oh bon sang ! Tu es blessé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Longue histoire, soupira-t-il en avalant sa boisson cul sec, sous le regard inquiet de son amie.

- Tu m'as fait peur au téléphone, reprit-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est un cas de force majeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Qui, moi ? Mais rien ! Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas de moi !

- De qui alors ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre durant quelques secondes, alors que son amie le regardait avec inquiétude, cherchant les mots pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur.

- Écoute Xiao, on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps, toi et moi. On a vécu pas mal de trucs et on s'est souvent soutenu dans les moments difficiles…

- Hwoarang, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me demander en mariage…

Il se figea, l'air horrifié, alors qu'un sourire taquin ourlait les lèvres de la plus jeune, et il finit par éclater de rire, soulagé de la voir plaisanter.

- Idiote ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'on est ami, et qu'on peut avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, mais tu es vraiment bizarre là…

Il saisit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et son regard se fit sérieux.

- Xiao, Jin est vivant.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je sais, je sais que c'est dur à croire, car tu étais là quand il a affronté ce monstre, mais Raven et Lars viennent de me confirmer que son corps a été retrouvé. Il est vivant, Xiao, mais il a été enlevé.

La stupeur, la panique et la peur se mélangeaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Kazuya sait qu'il est vivant, Xiao. Heihachi aussi. Et ils savent que tu es sa faiblesse. Ils vont tenter de t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, s'ils arrivent à te mettre la main dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on quitte la ville.

- Mais quand ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

- Dès maintenant. Lars et Raven sont partis chez toi s'assurer qu'on ne t'avait pas tendu une embuscade, mais il faut qu'on parte avant la nuit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut, ses yeux brillants de larmes reflétant le dilemme intérieur qui la consumait. Hwoarang sentit une vague de compassion monter en lui pour son amie et serra ses mains.

- Je suis avec toi Xiao, je ne t'abandonne pas.

- Je… Qui l'a enlevé ?

- On ne sait pas pour le moment. Mais en attendant de le découvrir, il faut que l'on soit hors de portée de Kazuya. Tu as vu comment est ce monstre. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau s'il t'attrape…

Elle eut un frisson de peur et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?

- Là où il ne pourra pas nous trouver. Chez ton grand-père… »

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aurez sans doute reconnu les personnages du manga <strong>City Hunter,<strong> dont je suis une grande fan._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du prologue._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Running away from home

_Bonjour et merci aux personnes qui ont prit la peine de me laisser des reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que le prologue vous ait plu._

_J'ai prévu de poster toutes les deux semaines, dans la mesure du possible et surtout suivant mon inspiration, qui est plus qu'inconstante..._

_ Néanmoins, étant donné que c'est Noël, je vous propose ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre I<em>

**RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

« Chez mon grand-père ?! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Xiao, c'est le seul endroit où Kazuya n'ira pas nous chercher. Personne ne sait où vit ton grand-père, hormis Lars, Raven et toi !

- Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger !

- On n'a pas le choix ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Tôkyô est sous contrôle total de la Tekken Forces !

- Lars peut peut-être nous trouver un endroit sûr…

- Lars est déjà trop occupé à sauver sa tête ! Crois-moi, mieux vaut qu'il détourne l'attention de Kazuya, le temps que l'on aille chez ton grand-père.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Écoute, il a sans doute des informations sur Kazama. Si Zafina est allée le voir, c'est bien pour une raison, non ?

- Ce n'était pas pareil, protesta-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que Kazuya n'est pas responsable de l'enlèvement de Jin, et Heihachi non plus. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! Comment mon grand-père pourrait-il savoir quoi que ce soit ?

- Il connaît bien les Mishima ! Il doit savoir s'ils ont des ennemis capables d'orchestrer un enlèvement de cette ampleur, non ?

Elle resta silencieuse et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable pour regarder l'heure.

- Xiao, tu sais que je ne porte pas Kazama dans mon cœur. Mais j'ai du respect pour le sacrifice qu'il a voulu faire. Le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est essayer de le retrouver…

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un billet et en le posant sur la table. Il ne faut pas tarder ! On va passer chez toi prendre quelques affaires et ensuite on mettra les voiles !

Il se leva et entraîna Xiaoyu à l'extérieur, jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Elle le suivit sans mot dire, un peu trop docilement au goût du jeune homme, qui se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, commença-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient dans le métro, je dirais que tu as l'air heureux à l'idée d'être poursuivi par un fou furieux sanguinaire.

- Hahaha, oui, c'est pas faux, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ça me rappelle lorsque j'ai déserté l'armée et cette période de cavale intense qui a suivi ! Crois-moi, y'a pas mieux que l'adrénaline d'une course-poursuite avec les forces de l'ordre !

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle… »

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, Xiaoyu était aux aguets, depuis que le jeune homme lui avait dit Kazuya était sans doute à sa recherche. Elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur de faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un homme de la carrure du père de Jin monter dans leur rame de métro.

Jin…

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était mort ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté si vite sa disparition, de ne même pas avoir tenté de le chercher…

« On y est, murmura Hwoarang à son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Elle le suivit à travers les couloirs du métro pour atteindre la sortie. Sa présence la rassurait. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Ils atteignirent son immeuble au bout de quelques minutes de marche et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme monta en premier, suivi de son amie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement, ils se figèrent en voyant qu'un homme les attendait devant la porte, appuyé contre le mur.

Il était grand et bien bâti, et avait d'épais cheveux noirs. Il portait une veste bleue par-dessus un tee-shirt rouge et un jean de couleur noire. Les bras croisés, il les regardait avec curiosité.

Hwoarang se plaça instinctivement devant Xiaoyu.

« N'ayez pas l'air si effrayés, dit alors l'homme en souriant. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme sans bouger.

- Mon nom est Saeba Ryô. Et il semblerait que nous ayons un ami commun, poursuivit l'homme sans se départir de son sourire.

- Un ami commun ? répéta Xiaoyu.

- Un certain ninja, à la peau aussi sombre que son nom…

- Quoi, c'est Raven qui vous a contacté ?

- Lui et Lars n'ont pas pu venir, mais il m'a demandé de vous aider à quitter la ville.

- Vous connaissez Lars ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Vous êtes dans la résistance, vous aussi ?

- Pas vraiment…Disons que nous nous entre-aidons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur est arrivé ? demanda Hwoarang.

- Il semblerait que Kazuya Mishima soit à leurs trousses. Ainsi qu'aux vôtres. Alors ils m'ont demandé de sécuriser votre appartement avant votre arrivée.

- Comment ça, sécuriser mon appartement ?

- Eh bien, un comité d'accueil de la Tekken Forces vous attendait. Mais je m'en suis débarrassé.

- Vous les avez tué ! s'horrifia Xiaoyu en portant une main à sa bouche.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, je les ai juste assommés et enfermés. Par contre, reprit-il avec un regard qui se fit aiguisé, nous avons du pain sur la planche et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Si vous voulez quitter la ville avant la nuit, il faudra faire ce que je vous dis, d'accord ? »

.

.

.

« Non, non et non !

- Hwoarang, s'il te plaît !

- Hors de question !

- Mais enfin…

- Le premier qui s'approche de mes cheveux, je lui pète les deux genoux, c'est clair ? Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Xiao !

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Ryô d'une voix puissante. Tu es trop repérable avec tes cheveux roux ! On va juste les teindre en noir !

- Merde mais pourquoi moi ! gémit le jeune homme avec un grognement de colère.

- Allez, arrête un peu, lui dit Xiaoyu.

Il grommela en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, armé d'une boîte de coloration. Ryô, qui était en pleine recherche sur son ordinateur, se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Le prochain train pour Akita est à dix-sept heures vingt, dit-il. Vous arriverez là-bas à vingt-et-une heures. Est-ce que ça ira pour rejoindre la maison de ton grand-père ?

- Oui, ça ne posera pas de problèmes.

- Très bien, je dois sortir récupérer quelques affaires, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ferme bien la porte et n'ouvre à personne.

Elle acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui à double tour, avant de rejoindre Hworang dans la salle de bain.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Fait chier, grommela-t-il. Combien de temps je dois laisser poser ce machin ?

- Environ vingt minutes.

- Il est partit où, Ryô ?

- Chercher des affaires. Il faut qu'on prenne le train de dix-sept heures vingt, pour y être pour vingt-et-une heures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et hocha la tête. Puis il la regarda avec attention et remarqua sa pâleur et sa nervosité.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je suis terrifiée, avoua-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. En moins d'une heure, tu m'annonces que Jin est vivant, que Kazuya est à nos trousses, qu'on doit quitter la ville… Ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

- Je suis désolé, Xiao.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira-t-elle. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser, je crois. Et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, affirma son ami avec un ton décidé. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette histoire. Lars, Raven, et même Ryô sont là pour nous aider.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois en contact avec Lars, d'ailleurs ?

Hwoarang eut l'air gêné et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Il a apprit pour ta tentative de suicide et il m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi. Il se sentait coupable...

Xiaoyu parut gênée à son tour.

Sa tentative de suicide était un sujet tabou, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait évoquer. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, Hwoarang se tenait auprès d'elle, le visage pâle et défait. Elle avait mit quelques minutes à comprendre où elle se trouvait et avait été tirée de ses pensées par une gifle cuisante qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Honteuse face à l'expression bouleversée du jeune homme, elle s'était mise à pleurer et il l'avait réconfortée de son mieux. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué cet épisode par la suite.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux durant ce qui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que trois coups à la porte ne les fassent sursauter.

- C'est Ryô ! fit la voix de leur garde du corps derrière la porte, et la jeune femme s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

Il déposa un sac à dos noir sur la table et entreprit de le vider.

- Lars a contacté toutes les personnes susceptibles de vous aider et il a constitué de quoi voyager tranquillement. Voilà déjà vos nouveaux passeports.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hwoarang. Comment vous avez fait pour en obtenir ? Et surtout aussi vite !

- Disons que nous connaissons les bonnes personnes, sourit Ryô en tendant à chacun un passeport japonais rouge.

- Kawazu Hinata, lut Xiaoyu.

- Et moi, Matsuyama Keisuke. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait un passeport coréen ? Je parle japonais, mais pas assez bien pour en être un.

- Pour te fondre plus facilement dans la masse. D'ailleurs, voici votre certificat de mariage, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant un papier plastifié.

Un ange passa. Puis…

- QUOI ?!

- C'est un faux ! Il vous faudra semblant si on vous interroge !

- Pourquoi diable veux-tu qu'on se fasse passer pour un couple marié ?

- Parce que ce sera plus simple pour vous si vous êtes amenés à voyager plus longtemps que prévu. Et ça vous permettra de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Un couple marié suscite moins de questions qu'un couple d'amis des deux sexes. Certaines régions sont encore assez conservatrices sur la question. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant deux anneaux, vos alliances.

Xiaoyu jeta un regard à Hwoarang, qui avait l'air horrifié et faillit éclater de rire. Elle prit la bague et la passa à son doigt tandis que son ami faisait de même, avec une répugnance visible.

- Tiens, Hwoarang ! De quoi te changer.

Le jeune homme prit les vêtements que lui tendait Ryô et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Xiaoyu, voilà pour toi.

La robe bleue qu'il lui tendait était superbe et le gilet gris était très doux. Elle prit les vêtements et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enfila tout de même une paire de leggings noire pour se protéger du froid ainsi que des bottines plates. Ils avaient beau être au moi de mars, il faisait tout de même encore frais. Elle enroula une écharpe noire autour de son cou et attrapa un bonnet et des gants de même couleur.

Elle rejoignit Ryô et se figea en voyant Hwoarang. Ses cheveux désormais noirs lui donnaient un air plus mature, plus viril. Il portait un jean bleu sombre, un pull gris à col V par-dessus une chemise bleue. Il avait l'air totalement différent et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un trouble étrange, qu'il était vraiment très beau.

- J'ai l'air d'un clown ! pesta son ami en tirant sur son pull.

- Pas du tout, vous avez l'air d'un couple tout à fait banal et c'est exactement le but de la manœuvre ! On ne doit pas vous remarquer. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien tous les deux.

Son ton sérieux acheva d'angoisser la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes recherchés par un homme qui dispose de moyens colossaux pour y parvenir. Vous allez devoir être extrêmement prudents. Tout d'abord, vous allez me laisser vos portables et vos cartes de crédit…

- Quoi !

- C'est le moyen le plus simple de vous faire tracer. Un seul retrait, un seul appel, où que vous soyez, et Kazuya pourra vous retrouver en un rien de temps.

Xiaoyu déglutit et tendit son portable et sa carte de crédit à Ryô. Hwoarang fit de même sans mot dire.

- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, leur assura leur garde du corps, je vous les rendrai dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

_Si elle se termine un jour, songea la jeune femme avec amertume._

- En attendant, vous utiliserez ces deux portables. Ils sont cryptés pour qu'on ne puisse pas tracer vos appels. Vous avez le numéro de Lars à l'intérieur.

Il leur tendit deux iPhones et Xiaoyu poussa un cri de joie, tandis que Hwoarang faisait la moue.

- Peuh, Apple ça ne vaut pas Samsung !

- Depuis quand tu es aussi chauvin ? le taquina son amie et il se renfrogna.

- Autre chose, voici une carte de crédit pour payer vos déplacements. Le code est 9478. Le compte est au nom de Monsieur et Madame Matsuyama. N'oubliez pas que c'est votre nouvelle identité. Essayez de voyager léger et achetez ce dont vous avez besoin au fur et à mesure. Lars a placé une certaine somme d'argent sur ce compte, vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir.

- C'est super ça ! lança Hwoarang avec un grand sourire.

- Je te vois venir, l'avertit Ryô, c'est Xiaoyu qui gardera la carte. Voici d'ailleurs un portefeuille avec un peu de liquide. Garde-le précieusement.

- Ryô, comment doit-on faire si on a un problème ?

- De quel genre ?

- Imagine que Kazuya, ou même Heihachi réussissent à nous trouver et que l'on doive s'enfuir à l'étranger, par exemple.

- Lars a des contacts un peu partout au Japon et dans le monde. Vos téléphones fonctionneront partout, il vous suffira de l'appeler si vous avez le moindre souci…

- Il faut y aller, les coupa Hwoarang en leur désignant la pendule.

Ryô acquiesça et Xiaoyu se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre un sac à dos de sa penderie dans lequel elle fourra quelques affaires de rechange. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo prise par Panda des années auparavant, où Jin et elle se souriaient, et elle hésita avant de la sortir de son cadre et de la fourrer dans son sac.

Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires, sortirent de l'appartement et elle referma la porte avec une boule au ventre, en se demandant si elle reviendrait un jour.

.

.

.

La gare de Ueno n'était pas très remplie, aussi n'eurent-ils aucun mal à acheter deux billets pour Akita et à trouver leur train. La présence de Ryô et Hwoarang avait un effet apaisant sur Xiaoyu, et leur escapade à venir réveilla son côté aventurière.

Ils montèrent déposer leurs affaires dans le train avant de rejoindre leur ami sur le quai.

« Ryô, écoute, j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Panda, lui dit Xiaoyu, c'est un panda géant femelle.

L'air effaré qui se peignit sur son visage la fit sourire.

- Elle me servait de garde du corps lors des précédents tournois et… Bref, mon amie, Hirano Miharu la gardait aujourd'hui. Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien ? Je m'en voudrais de savoir qu'à cause de moi…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux brillants, et Ryô lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément et en lui tendant un bout de papier, voici son numéro et son adresse.

Une voix automatique annonça que le train allait partir dans cinq minutes.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, le remercia Hwoarang en lui serrant la main. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Ryô en lui souriant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Lars et moi-même sommes derrière vous. Allez-y maintenant, et bon courage ! »

Ils allèrent s'installer à leurs places et adressèrent un signe de la main à leur ami avant que le train ne se mette en branle et que ce dernier ne disparaisse.

Xiaoyu soupira profondément et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre.

« Hey, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hwoarang.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste la pression qui retombe.

- Essaye de dormir un peu.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tenter de comprendre comment fonctionne ce bidule, dit-il en lui montrant son iPhone.

Elle pouffa de rire et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son désormais mari, se laissant bercer par sa respiration et le bruit du train jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

.

.

.

_Les deux années qui suivirent la fin du troisième tournoi furent les plus longues que Xiaoyu ait jamais vécues._

_La disparition soudaine de Jin l'avait atteinte en plein cœur et, malgré le fait que Heihachi lui ait promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver, elle se laissa peu à peu enfermer dans une morne routine._

_Elle se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail scolaire et les entraînements, avec une rigueur et une volonté qui surprirent le patriarche Mishima et Miharu. Cette dernière faisait son possible pour lui remonter le moral, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas non plus les raisons de la disparition de leur ami._

_Xiaoyu avait pensé, puisque le tournoi était terminé et qu'elle n'avait pas gagné, que son mentor voudrait qu'elle rentre en Chine. Mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, arguant qu'elle devait continuer de s'entraîner et que ses études étaient importantes._

_Elle en avait été secrètement soulagée. Le Japon était sa nouvelle demeure et, même si Jin était introuvable, retourner en Chiner aurait été comme si elle l'abandonnait._

_Ces deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi, chaque jour ressemblant au précédent, jusqu'à ce soir de juillet où elle avait reçu ce mail, envoyé anonymement :_

_"Heihachi Mishima n'est pas celui qu'il paraît être. Éloigne-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."  
><em>

_Hébétée, elle était restée un bon quart d'heure à lire et relire ce message. Elle espérait qu'il avait été envoyé par Jin, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait de se méfier de Heihachi. Elle lui avait répondu en lui demandant qui il était et la raison d'un tel avertissement. Malheureusement, cet expéditeur anonyme ne lui avait pas répondu._

_Elle avait pourtant reprit confiance, se persuadant que Jin était en vie, et retrouva progressivement sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme._

_Lorsque Heihachi la convoqua pour lui annoncer qu'il organisait un quatrième tournoi, les avertissements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida de participer au tournoi dans l'espoir de revoir Jin, mais aussi de découvrir ce que Heihachi avait derrière la tête..._

.

.

.

Hwoarang la réveilla en douceur quelques heures plus tard. Elle se redressa en bâillant et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire et que le train était arrêté.

« Nous sommes arrivés, l'avertit le jeune homme alors que les passagers autour d'eux quittaient peu à peu le véhicule.

Les paupières lourdes, elle se leva et le suivit hors du train. La fraîcheur du soir et le vent qui soufflait achevèrent de la réveiller et elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou avant de faire signe à Hwoarang pour qu'il la suive.

Ils quittèrent le centre-ville pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui surplombait Akita et, au bout de vingt minutes de marche, Xiaoyu retrouva le sentier qui menait jusque chez son grand-père. Il faisait sombre et les bois agités par le vent étaient effrayants, mais la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité avec son ami.

« Comment il est, ton grand-père ? demanda soudain Hwoarang.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

- Comment veux-tu que l'aie déjà rencontré ?

- Il a participé au cinquième tournoi.

- Sérieux ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir ! Il est arrivé loin ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est arrêté en quarts de finale. De toute façon il n'était pas venu pour gagner.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pour surveiller sa petite fifille chérie ?

- Idiot ! Il était ami avec Jinpachi Mishima, l'arrière grand-père de Jin, et c'est lui qui l'a contacté pour participer au tournoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Jinpachi ? Il est mort à la fin du tournoi et c'est pour ça que… Oh, on est arrivés ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui désignant la fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus des arbres.

Ils finirent par atteindre la petite maison de bois et Xiaoyu frappa à la porte.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix sèche.

- C'est Xiaoyu grand-père, laisse-moi entrer !

La porte s'entrouvrit et l'œil méfiant de Jinrei la dévisagea avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse et n'ouvre bien vite la porte.

- Xiao ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et à une heure aussi tardive !

- Je sais grand-père, je suis désolée, mais nous avons des ennuis et…

- Comment ça « nous » ?

Tout à son inquiétude, il n'avait pas vu Hwoarang, qui s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Maître Wang, nous sommes désolés de nous présenter de cette manière, mais nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit.

- Tu es le disciple de Maître Doo San ?

- Oui, je suis Hwoarang.

- Entrez, entrez vite, vous allez tout m'expliquer, leur dit-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer, avant de refermer la porte.

Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et déposèrent leurs sacs avant de s'installer sur les coussins dans le petit salon. Un bon feu brûlait dans le poêle, éclairant la pièce et, bientôt, ils furent tout à fait réchauffés. Jinrei réapparut avec un plateau contenant un plat de curry de légumes et du riz, qu'il déposa sur une petite table basse.

- Mangez, leur ordonna-t-il, vous avez l'air affamés.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter et se jetèrent sur la nourriture, tandis que le vieil homme leur servait du thé chaud. Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, il prit la parole.

- Eh bien, expliquez-moi tout.

- Jin est vivant, Maître, commença Hwoarang. Raven nous l'a apprit, à Lars et moi cet après-midi. Mais il a été enlevé après que son corps ait été découvert. Il ne s'agit ni de Kazuya, ni de Heihachi. Savez-vous qui pourrait l'avoir enlevé ?

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant profondément, puis secoua la tête.

- Le monde entier crie vengeance envers Jin Kazama, dit-il, cependant, je ne vois pas qui pourrait souhaiter plus sa mort que Kazuya ou Heihachi. Mais tout ceci n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir.

- Il semblerait que Kazuya soit à notre recherche, répondit Xiaoyu. Il a envoyé des soldats à mon appartement.

Le visage ridé de son grand-père se plissa davantage sous l'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune femme, Raven a envoyé un de ses contacts pour nous aider. Nous avons pu quitter la ville sans soucis et, comme je ne savais pas trop où aller, Hwoarang a suggéré que vous venions te voir, car personne ne sait où tu te caches.

Jinrei hocha la tête et la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, ce qui mit Xiaoyu mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire en elle.

- Tu as changé, finit-il par dire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ton regard est différent. Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle le maudit silencieusement d'être aussi clairvoyant. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait tenté de suicider et elle ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne. Pour le détourner de son interrogatoire, elle se força à sourire et ôta son bonnet, dévoilant ses cheveux courts, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise.

- Je crois juste que j'ai grandit, répondit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement une gamine à couettes ! Tu devrais être content, toi qui t'es toujours plaint de mon manque de sérieux !

Un éclair retentit, les faisant sursauter, puis la pluie se mit à tomber.

- Maître, commença Hwoarang, vous connaissez les Mishima depuis des années. Je crois que nous avons pas mal de questions à vous poser.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir, puis il se releva péniblement.

- Dormez, nous parlerons demain. »

Il leur indiqua la petite mezzanine au-dessus de leurs têtes et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Xiaoyu se leva et indiqua à son ami un escabeau de bois. Il comprit et alla le chercher pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage.

L'espace était très petit, avec un plafond incliné, mais suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent dormir tous les deux. Une petite fenêtre dévoilait le ciel d'un noir d'encre et les arbres de la forêt, agités par la pluie et le vent. D'un petit placard, elle sortit deux futons qu'elle déroula et elle ajouta deux couvertures et deux oreillers avant de s'affaler sans aucune grâce sur son lit. Le jeune homme en fit de même et ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant le bruit de la pluie sur la toiture ainsi que le crépitement du feu dans le poêle.

« Xiao, murmura Hwoarang. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici. Ton grand-père n'a pas l'air ravi de nous voir.

- Il est inquiet, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Il sait beaucoup de choses et Kazuya se débarrasserait de lui avec plaisir s'il savait où il se trouvait. Nous verrons demain si Lars peut nous trouver un autre endroit…

- Tu crois qu'il a réussit à se cacher ?

- Oh, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui... On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour nous.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Matsuyama, tout ira bien... »

.

.

.

Le tonnerre gronda avec fracas et Xiaoyu se réveilla en sursaut, avant de s'apaiser. La maison était silencieuse, hormis les ronflements occasionnels de Hwoarang, mais le froid qui y régnait la surprit. Elle se tourna et constata que la petite fenêtre était entrouverte, alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'elle était fermée lorsqu'ils étaient montés.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se serait rendormie aussitôt.

Cependant, sa cavale forcée l'avait rendue plus méfiante, aussi se redressa-t-elle, malgré sa fatigue, pour aller inspecter le salon. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une ombre surgir de derrière le placard mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de sa gorge et qu'une main de fer ne s'abatte sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre et de ruer mais son adversaire était inflexible.

« Cesse de gigoter, petite idiote ! Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, bien que l'envie ne m'en manque pas ! fit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt et qui provoqua en elle une violente bouffée de haine.

- Kazuya sait que tu es ici ! poursuivit la voix avant de la relâcher. Si tu ne déguerpis pas sur-le-champ, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Xiaoyu se tourna pour faire face à Nina, toute de noir vêtue. Elle avait l'envie presque irrépressible de lui sauter à la gorge et d'y planter ses dents, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- Vos téléphones ne sont pas aussi intraçables que vous le pensez, répondit-elle d'une voix méprisante, exacerbant la rage de Xiaoyu. Ils seront là dans moins de dix minutes, tu devrais t'activer, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un petit objet qu'elle rattrapa au vol. C'est un brouilleur de signal, ça vous évitera de vous faire bêtement repérer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu restes une nuisance à mes yeux…

- Trop aimable, grinça la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

- … cependant, Jin ne partageait pas ce point de vue.

Qu'elle parle de Jin acheva de rendre la jeune femme furieuse et elle se jeta sur elle. Nina se décala rapidement sur le côté et Xiaoyu atterrit sur Hwoarang, qui se réveilla en poussant un cri.

- Tu l'as laissé mourir ! s'écria-t-elle avec des larme de rage dans les yeux.

- Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! pesta le jeune homme en se dépêtrant dans sa couverture.

- Il y a énormément de choses qui t'échappent, gamine, rétorqua Nina avec un horripilant rictus. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu les découvriras par toi-même. Enfin, si tu restes en vie…

Et elle s'échappa par la petite fenêtre en un clin d'oeil.

- Xiao ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix de son grand-père en contrebas.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! s'exclama Xiaoyu descendant rapidement l'escabeau. Hwoarang ! Vite ! Il faut qu'on parte !

Elle courut enfiler ses chaussures alors que le jeune homme jurait. Au loin, le bruit d'un hélicoptère acheva de la terrifier et elle sentit ses mains trembler malgré elle. Jinrei la rejoignit, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et lui tendit un carnet noir, fermé par un cordon rouge.

- Tiens, prends-le et cache-le !

Elle ne posa pas de questions et obéit, tandis que son ami s'activait à mettre ses chaussures. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère se fit plus proche et elle sentait que son cœur tambourinait comme jamais dans sa poitrine.

- Grand-père, vite ! Il faut s'enfuir !

Mais le vieil homme secoua la tête. Xiaoyu le fixa sans savoir comment réagir, puis elle comprit et son cœur déjà malmené se serra.

- Non !

- Xiao...

- Non, je refuse, tu entends ?

- C'est inévitable, Xiaoyu. Partez vite !

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Hwoarang… murmura Jinrei en fermant les yeux.

Xiaoyu se sentie soulevée de terre et elle protesta en voyant que Hwoarang l'avait plaquée par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet. Le sentiment de trahison qui la frappa la rendit furieuse. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais elle constata avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait plus sa force et son agilité d'antan.

- Repose-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Hwoarang ! Je te jure que si tu ne me reposes pas…

- Vite, par ici ! s'exclama le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte de derrière qui menait à la forêt.

- NON ! Non, grand-père, je t'en prie…

- Allez à Ōsaka ! Trouvez Junichi Kazama !

- Grand-père ! sanglota-t-elle, alors que la pluie et les larmes l'aveuglaient et qu'Hwoarang courait aussi vite que possible pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

- Tout ira bien, Xiaoyu ! »

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, elle ressentit cette même douleur qui l'avait frappée lorsque Jin était mort sous ses yeux et elle tendit les bras en direction de son grand-père, en un dérisoire dernier geste d'espoir, alors que l'hélicoptère surgissait dans un affreux vrombissement.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire rassurant de Jinrei, avant qu'une roquette ne fasse exploser la petite maison de bois et ne le fasse disparaître dans les flammes…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Comme à mon habitude, j'aime prendre le temps de poser les situations et les personnages durant les premiers chapitres, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Que les fans d'action se rassurent donc, elle arrivera bien assez tôt.<em>

_En attendant le prochain chapitre, faites-moi part de vos impressions, c'est grâce à cela que je peux m'améliorer._

_Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Memoirs from beyond the grave

_Bonjour et bonne année ! Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année, en espérant qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et succès._

_Je m'étais targuée de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, cependant la perte d'un proche a un peu bouleversé ma belle dynamique et mes ambitieuses ambitions ( pléonasme ), j'en suis désolée.  
><em>

_Je vous remercie pour vos avis et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre II<em>

**MEMOIRS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Recroquevillée contre Hworang, Xiaoyu sanglotait sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les passagers du train qui les conduisaient à Ōsaka.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée était sans aucun doute la pire de leur vie.

Les soldats les avaient pris en chasse et Hwoarang avait alors activé le gadget que Nina leur avait donné et s'était débarrassé d'un des téléphones. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une sorte de grotte après une épuisante course poursuite sous une pluie diluvienne et à travers la forêt boueuse. Ils avaient passé la nuit recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid, tandis qu'ils entendaient autour d'eux les soldats patrouiller, sans heureusement parvenir à les retrouver. Le brouilleur de signal semblait avoir été heureusement efficace.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour avaient timidement pointé à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres, Hwoarang avait entraîné une Xiaoyu amorphe et frigorifiée derrière lui. Ils avaient prudemment redescendu la montagne et s'étaient rués dans le premier konbini qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il l'avait pratiquement forcée à avaler un thé chaud et quelques gâteaux. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour ôter la boue qui maculait ses vêtements et son visage.

Il l'avait laissée aux bons soins de la jeune étudiante qui gérait la boutique tandis qu'il était allé acheter deux billets pour Ōsaka. Le premier train était à six heures et arrivait à Tôkyô à neuf heures quarante-cinq, ce qui leur laissait un quart d'heure pour effectuer le changement de train.

Il appela également Asuka pour la prévenir de leur arrivée et lui demander de les récupérer à la gare. Il lui expliqua très brièvement la situation et lui demanda si ses parents pouvaient les héberger, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Il rejoignit Xiaoyu, qui s'était changée entretemps et ils avaient acheté de quoi manger avant d'embarquer dans le train.

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, s'efforçant de l'apaiser de son mieux, alors que lui-même était bouleversé par ce qui c'était passé. Il regrettait d'avoir obéit au vieil homme et de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, leur sort n'aurait pas été plus enviable. Xiaoyu devait lui en vouloir, il le comprenait parfaitement.

La mort soudaine de Jinrei avait grandement choqué Hwoarang. Nina leur avait dit que leurs portables n'étaient pas correctement protégés et il avait réalisé, avec un horrible sentiment de culpabilité, que s'ils étaient restés dans la maison, leurs ennemis ne l'auraient pas faite exploser et les auraient capturés tous les trois. Le vieil homme serait encore en vie et Xiaoyu ne serait pas aussi anéantie.

Mais peut-être avait-il prévu qu'il allait mourir ce soir. Peut-être avait-il préféré la mort plutôt que de tomber entre les mains de Kazuya ?

« Qu'est-ce que ton grand-père t'a donné ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle resta silencieuse durant un long moment, puis elle se redressa et saisit son sac à dos. Elle en sortit le petit carnet noir, entouré d'un ruban rouge. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle dénoua le ruban et ouvrit le carnet à la première page, les mains tremblantes, alors que Hworange se penchait pour lire avec elle.

.

.

.

_Ma petite Xiaoyu,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus de ce monde._

_Comme tu le sais, j'étais un ami proche de Jinpachi Mishima. Ce carnet retrace mes mémoires depuis notre rencontre jusqu'aux derniers événements et j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir te raconter tout cela de vive voix, mais tu comprendras, après avoir lu ces pages, que le risque que tu aies été en danger était bien trop grand pour que je l'aie prit. _

_J'espère que tu pardonneras, ma chère petite-fille, les cachotteries d'un vieillard qui t'aimait plus que tout…_

_Je suis né à Shanghai en 1903, dans une famille aisée. La Chine s'était depuis peu ouverte au commerce avec l'étranger et mon père, marchand d'art, avait fait fortune en vendant aux Occidentaux des objets précieux et luxueux, travail d'orfèvre jusque là jalousement gardés par notre pays : meubles en bois de santal délicatement ouvragés, bijoux en jade et en ivoire, porcelaine la plus fine, bonzes en or massif…_

_J'ai baigné dans cet univers depuis tout petit mais, au grand dam de mes parents, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé au commerce. Les arts martiaux me passionnaient plus que la contemplation d'une estampe ou d'un vase. Mon père accepta donc de m'envoyer à Pékin pour suivre les enseignements du renommé Maître Wang Xiangzhai, à la condition unique que je reprenne les affaires familiales à mon retour._

_J'acceptais et fut formé au xing yi quan jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Au cours de ma dernière année d'étude, mon maître m'inscrivit ainsi que ses autres disciples à un tournoi d'arts martiaux qui rassemblait plusieurs combattants de toute l'Asie. Je passais le premier et le deuxième tour sans trop de difficultés, mais je perdis le combat suivant contre un jeune Japonais appelé Jinpachi Mishima._

_Bien que profondément humilié, j'obtins de lui la promesse de l'affronter à nouveau dès que je serais devenu plus fort. Nous gardâmes contact et finîmes par devenir très bons amis, cependant, nous ne nous revîmes que cinq ans plus tard, lors d'un déplacement au Japon organisé par mon père. J'avais toujours souhaité découvrir ce fascinant pays et Jinpachi se fit un devoir de me servir de guide. Mon père fit sa connaissance et apprit avec plaisir qu'il était le futur dirigeant de la Mishima Entreprise, une prometteuse société de recherche scientifique._

_Notre amitié ne fit que croître, elle résista aux guerres et à la distance et je le revis quelques années plus tard, à l'occasion de son mariage. Sa femme, Hatsumyo, était une jeune et charmante personne, d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyables. Mon ami était heureux et son bonheur me fit prendre conscience du fait que j'étais également arrivé à un âge où je devais trouver une épouse._

_Mes parents me présentèrent bon nombre de fiancées potentielles, mais j'admets aujourd'hui que j'étais incroyablement difficile à contenter et que je faillis me fâcher pour de bon avec mon père à ce sujet. J'ai eu cependant raison d'être aussi exigent, sinon je n'aurais jamais rencontré ta grand-mère. Fille de bonne famille, jolie et intelligente, elle avait, à la différence de toutes mes autres prétendantes, une vivacité d'esprit qui me séduisit aussitôt._

_Je conviai Jinpachi et Hatsumyo à mes noces, cependant il fut le seul à venir car sa femme attendait leur premier enfant et ne pouvait se déplacer. Ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous vîmes, car la Seconde Guerre Mondiale grondait à nos portes, et nos deux pays étaient à deux doigts de l'affrontement. Je m'efforçai, par la suite, de mettre ma famille à l'abri et j'achetai une demeure perdue dans les montagnes du Qinghai, loin des côtes, où nous restâmes cachés durant des années, jusqu'à la fin de l'occupation japonaise. _

_Mais assez parlé de moi, je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire de notre famille de nombreuses fois, je vais plutôt me focaliser sur celle des Mishima, car c'est ce qui nous intéresse._

_J'avais appris plus tard, par le biais d'une longue lettre, que Jinpachi avait été enrôlé de force par l'armée japonaise en tant qu'instructeur de combat. Il avait dû laisser derrière lui sa femme et son jeune fils, Heihachi, qui n'avait que sept ans, et ne les revit que trois ans plus tard, lorsqu'il déserta. Tout comme moi, il était un fervent pacifiste ; les horreurs qu'il avait vues l'avaient profondément marqué, et il fut contraint de se cacher pour échapper à la cour martiale. Un de ses amis haut gradé intercéda en sa faveur afin qu'il ne soit pas exécuté et il ne fut finalement condamné qu'à payer une lourde amende._

_Jinpachi avait quarante-six ans lorsque la bombe atomique frappa Hiroshima et Nagasaki et Heihachi treize. Si le père fut profondément traumatisé et horrifié devant la désolation et le carnage engendré, Heihachi, bien que tout aussi choqué, fut fasciné par le pouvoir que les possesseurs de la bombe avaient et les innombrables possibilités qui en découlaient._

_Si ces événements marquèrent le début de son obsession pour le pouvoir, ce fut la mort de sa mère deux ans plus tard d'une pneumonie qui la cristallisa. L'impuissance des médecins pour la sauver le rendit fou de rage et il se promit de tout faire pour que l'entreprise familiale devienne pionnière dans la recherche scientifique._

_Au fil des années, l'écart entre le père et le fils se creusa._

_Heihachi passait le plus clair de son temps à lire des revues militaires ainsi que des ouvrages d'anglais tandis que Jinpachi faisait son possible pour surmonter son deuil et continuer à gérer l'entreprise Mishima. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de son fils pour les technologies militaires, lui qui était opposé à la violence, et Heihachi ne supportait pas l'entêtement de son père._

_Lorsqu'il eut seize ans, il s'infiltra une nuit dans une base américaine pour voir de plus près les armes dont ses revues parlaient. Mais il se fit bien vite découvrir et la police le ramena au petit matin chez son père. Ce dernier, furieux et humilié par le comportement de son fils, décida de l'envoyer dans une pension à Sapporo pour les deux dernières années de lycée qu'il lui restait, exacerbant ainsi le ressentiment du jeune homme à son égard. Ils ne se revirent que deux fois au cours de l'internat de Heihachi et s'écrivirent rarement._

_Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin de cycle, il regagna le domicile familial et intégra la faculté de sciences expérimentales de l'université de Tôkyô. C'est sur les bancs de l'université qu'il rencontra celle qui allait devenir sa femme : Kazumi Iwasaki._

_La jeune femme le charma aussitôt par sa beauté, sa fraîcheur, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa douceur. Mais elle avait également l'avantage non négligeable d'être l'héritière de Yatarô Iwasaki, le fondateur du conglomérat Mitsubishi. La jeune femme, qui avait quelques de mois de moins que lui, résista presqu'un an à la cour assidue qu'il lui faisait. Heihachi était beau garçon, mais son charisme et son assurance l'effrayaient un peu, elle qui était si timide._

_Si Jinpachi avait quelques réserves concernant les Iwasaki, du fait de la participation militaire de Mitsubishi lors de la guerre, il fut agréablement surpris par le choix d'épouse de son fils. Kazumi était la belle-fille parfaite et son bon cœur et son caractère achevèrent de convaincre le patriarche Mishima de la laisser entrer dans leur famille._

_Les Iwasaki n'opposèrent de leur coté aucune objection à leur union. Les Mishima étaient une famille honorable et respectée, leur société était prospère et le jeune Heihachi était volontaire et fou amoureux._

_Le mariage fut célébré à la fin de leurs études et Kazumi emménagea au manoir Mishima. Sa présence illumina la demeure qui était devenue triste et austère à la mort de Hatsumyo. Elle était une épouse dévouée et elle prenait également soin de Jinpachi. Heihachi travaillait beaucoup, laissant souvent la jeune femme seule et elle se rapprocha de son beau-père, qui l'autorisa à effectuer tous les travaux et aménagements qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'attela donc à rendre la bâtisse plus accueillante, plus décorée et douillette. Elle passait des heures dans le grand jardin de la propriété avec les jardiniers pour redonner tout son éclat à cet endroit laissé à l'abandon._

_Ses efforts finirent par payer et, non contente d'avoir redonné tout son cachet au manoir, elle avait gagné le respect et la sympathie des domestiques, qui voyaient qu'elle ne ménageait pas sa peine et était tout à fait charmante._

_La première année de leur mariage se passa comme dans un rêve et les deux époux étaient aussi épris qu'au premier jour._

_Le changement survint insidieusement quelques mois plus tard, lors d'un dîner familial regroupant les Mishima et les Iwasaki. La mère de Kazumi demanda à sa fille si elle et son mari comptaient avoir des enfants et la jeune femme, surprise, lui répondit par l'affirmative. Son père, qui avait un peu bu, avait par la suite conseillé à son gendre de ne pas trop tarder à assurer sa descendance._

_Le jeune homme, irrité qu'on remette en cause sa virilité, ne dit rien mais commença à se poser des questions. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient mariés que depuis un an, cependant, les couples qui les entouraient avaient généralement leur premier enfant assez rapidement et il s'inquiéta de ce qu'on le prenne pour un faible s'ils tardaient à être parents._

_Son inquiétude se transforma en obsession et les repas familiaux devinrent une véritable torture pour les deux époux, sans cesse scrutés par leurs aînés. Heihachi finit par se fâcher avec sa belle-famille et, malgré les efforts de Jinpachi et de Kazumi pour arranger les choses, il refusa désormais de les recevoir. Il devint taciturne et ombrageux, haranguant son épouse pour des broutilles. Il passait un temps considérable au travail et rentrait épuisé, stressé et agressif._

_La jeune femme souffrait profondément de cette situation. Etre mère était son vœu le plus cher et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout, mais son changement de comportement l'inquiétait. Heihachi n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle et ne le ferait jamais, mais il était devenu suspicieux et possessif. Il renvoya deux domestiques au prétexte qu'il les trouvait trop proches de sa femme et régenta ses allées et venues. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller voir sa famille et il ne lui permettait de quitter la propriété qu'après un interrogatoire poussé qui la laissait au bord des larmes._

_Elle savait que son mari l'aimait passionnément, mais sa possessivité et son autorité l'étouffaient et lui faisaient peur._

_Jinpachi, qui était lui aussi très investit par son travail, finit par se rendre compte du comportement de son fils lorsqu'il retrouva sa bru en pleurs, un soir en rentrant du travail. Il tenta d'intervenir mais Heihachi se braqua et la conversation dégénéra au point d'aboutir à une confrontation physique, évitée de peu grâce à l'interférence de Kazumi. Les deux hommes restèrent brouillés et la jeune femme sombra peu à peu dans la tristesse et le désespoir. _

_La deuxième année de leur mariage passa ainsi, cependant, après des mois de vains efforts, Kazumi finit par tomber enceinte. Cette nouvelle rendit le couple fou de joie et Heihachi redevint aussi prévenant et agréable qu'autrefois. Malheureusement, la jeune femme fit une fausse couche au bout de trois mois de grossesse. Le médecin qui l'ausculta expliqua à son mari défait qu'elle avait une malformation utérine et que les chances qu'elle mène une grossesse à terme étaient infimes._

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter durant des semaines. Kazumi restait prostrée dans sa chambre tandis que Heihachi se plongeait à corps perdu dans le travail. Ils ne se parlaient plus que pour échanger des banalités et chacun souffrait de son côté, en silence._

_Jinpachi, attristé les voir sombrer ainsi dans le désespoir, s'entretint longuement avec sa belle-fille et lui offrit de la mettre en contact avec des chercheurs de sa connaissance. Elle refusa en arguant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau un enfant et reprit tant bien que mal le cours de sa vie. Elle supporta sans broncher la froideur et l'indifférence de son mari, qui lui reprochait insidieusement la perte de leur enfant._

_Une vieille domestique, qui servait les Mishima depuis des années, la prit en pitié et lui conseilla de se rendre chez une guérisseuse qui officiait dans un temple perdu dans les montagnes. D'abord réticente, Kazumi finit par s'y rendre après des semaines de réflexion, accompagnée de la vieille femme, profitant que Heihachi était en déplacement._

_La guérisseuse ne l'ausculta pas, mais elle lui demanda jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour avoir un enfant. La jeune femme repensa à son époux qu'elle aimait, à leur bonheur passé et imagina ce que serait son avenir sans enfant. Heihachi la répudierait peut-être, ou bien ils seraient condamnés à vivre ensemble, tous deux remplis de regrets et d'amertume, et elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie pareille. Elle voulait retrouver l'homme heureux et aimant qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant alors elle lui répondit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi._

_La femme eut un sourire mystérieux qui lui fit froid dans le dos et lui tendit une boîte en bois, délicatement ouvragée. Elle lui semblait vieille comme le monde, mais elle ne portait aucune trace d'usure. Quand elle la prit, la boîte était étrangement chaude, ce qui la surprit. La guérisseuse affirma ne pas vouloir d'argent et lui conseilla de la garder toujours près d'elle et de n'en parler à personne. Interloquée, Kazumi accepta et quitta le temple. La vieille domestique semblait tout aussi surprise par l'étrangeté de leur entretien et en conclu que cette boîte devait avoir été purifiée par des moines et qu'elle lui porterait sans doute chance._

_Durant les jours qui suivirent, rien de particulier ne survint et Kazumi en vint à se demander si la guérisseuse ne s'était pas moquée d'elle. Heihachi et elle ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre, aussi gardait-elle la boîte dans un coffre près de son lit. Elle la contemplait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, sans que rien ne se produise._

_Une nuit, cependant, elle fit un rêve troublant. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, seule, et ne voyait rien d'autre que les ténèbres autour d'elle. Une voix s'éleva alors, douce et charmeuse, et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui donnerait en échange d'un enfant. Effrayée, Kazumi lui demanda qui il était, mais il ne répondit pas et reposa sa question._

_« Ce que vous voudrez, répondit-elle._

_- Me donnerais-tu ton âme ? »_

_Elle hésita, puis réalisa qu'elle devait certainement être en train de rêver et répondit par l'affirmative. Un halo de lumière violette et brumeuse l'entoura alors et s'épaissit jusqu'à prendre une forme humanoïde aux yeux écarlates qui fondit sur elle sans qu'elle n'aie le temps de réagir. Elle sentit une pression insupportable autour de sa tête et se réveilla en hurlant._

_Tremblante et couverte de transpiration, elle reprit ses esprits alors que les domestiques se pressaient autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Elle les rassura en leur disant avoir simplement fait un cauchemar et se rendormit. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, débordante d'une vitalité qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien des mois. Au lieu de rester prostrée dans sa chambre comme elle le faisait jusqu'alors, elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla avec soin et demanda au chauffeur, surpris de la voir si joyeuse, de la conduire en ville. Elle acheta de nouveaux vêtements, ainsi que de quoi préparer le dîner et accorda aux domestiques leur congé pour la journée._

_Elle passa l'après-midi à confectionner les mets que son mari aimait le plus et, lorsque Heihachi rentra du travail, il fut plus que surprit de trouver sa femme qui l'attendait en souriant, devant une table garnie de plats appétissants. Comme un automate, il s'installa face à elle et la contempla, radieuse dans son nouveau kimono et réalisa qu'il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle et désirable. Le repas et l'alcool aidant, ils finirent par oublier toute gêne et se retrouvèrent aussi amoureux et passionnés qu'auparavant. Heihachi regagna la chambre conjugale et l'atmosphère lourde et sombre qui régnait dans le manoir disparut._

_Kazumi réalisa un jour avec stupeur qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis quelques mois et le médecin dépêché le lui confirma. Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses, et la prévenance de son mari qui était aux petits soins, les neuf mois de grossesse se passèrent sans aucune ombre au tableau. Les deux époux étaient ravis, tout comme Jinpachi, qui espérait que l'arrivée d'un bébé adoucirait le caractère de son fils, ainsi que leurs rapports. _

_Kazumi perdit les eaux un soir de novembre. Heihachi étant en déplacement, elle dépêcha les domestiques afin qu'ils le préviennent qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Le médecin qui l'avait suivie durant sa grossesse arriva aussitôt, ainsi que Jinpachi, qui avait quitté le travail en hâte. Après quelques heures de travail, elle mit au monde un garçon et demanda à ce que son beau-père la rejoigne._

_Elle lui tendit son petit-fils, lui demanda de l'appeler Kazuya et mourut au moment où Heihachi franchissait le portail de la propriété. Sa tristesse et sa douleur furent terribles à voir, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre et découvrit le corps sans vie de son épouse. Son père lui tendit son fils, mais il ne prêta aucune attention au bébé et exigea qu'il sorte._

_Il refusa de voir Kazuya durant presque un mois et ce fut Jinpachi qui s'occupa de l'enfant. Leur complicité et leur affection grandirent en même temps que la haine de Heihachi. Ce dernier, accablé de chagrin, voyait en cet enfant, pourtant tellement désiré, celui qui lui avait volé sa femme. Incapable de reconnaître ses torts, il en voulait également à son père d'avoir été là à sa place durant les derniers instants de vie de sa femme. L'amertume le rendit sombre et il se réfugia dans le travail, fuyant la maison familiale._

_Il s'investit corps et âme dans la Mishima Entreprise et contribua grandement à sa fulgurante expansion. Lorsqu'il voulu investir dans la recherche et la production de matériel militaire, Jinpachi opposa son véto de façon implacable. Les deux hommes eurent beau tenter tous les compromis possibles, chacun restait campé sur ses positions. Heihachi en arriva à maudire ce père d'être en vie et de se dresser inlassablement contre lui. A bout, il finit par organiser un putsch avec l'aide des associés de la société qu'il avait réussit à convaincre de se ranger de son côté._

_Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Jinpachi prit la nouvelle le plus calmement du monde et annonça à son fils qu'il quittait le manoir et qu'il prenait Kazuya avec lui. Heihachi, ravi de le voir abandonner aussi facilement, refusa néanmoins de lui laisser le garçon et le chassa._

_Commencèrent alors de dures années pour le petit Kazuya, qui avait tout juste quatre ans. Laissé aux soins de nourrices, il était durement traité par son père, les rares fois où ce dernier s'intéressait à lui. Il lui enseigna le karaté de style Mishima et fut un professeur intraitable, ne montrant pour lui aucune compassion. Il le brimait et lui reprochait sa fragilité et sa douceur, traits qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Malgré tout cela, le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ce père qu'il craignait, sans jamais y parvenir._

_Le retour impromptu de Jinpachi, au bout d'un an d'absence, fut l'élément déclencheur qui changea le cours des événements._

_Il se présenta un soir au manoir et fut reçu par un Heihachi furieux de le revoir. Il lui apprit qu'il avait contacté les associés de la Mishima Entreprise et qu'il avait apprit de quelle façon son fils les avait convaincu de retourner leur veste. Heihachi lui proposa alors un marché : ils allaient s'affronter en combat singulier si Jinpachi réussissait à le battre, il lui rendrait l'entreprise, mais s'il perdait, il devrait quitter le Japon pour toujours._

_Jinpachi accepta et ils s'enfoncèrent à travers la forêt qui jouxtait leur propriété pour atteindre le Hon-maru, un temple massif qui leur appartenait. Ils combattirent durant des heures, aucun ne voulant perdre face à l'autre. A la fin, la jeunesse et la fougue de Heihachi eurent raison de son vieux père, qui reconnu sa défaite et s'apprêtait à tenir ses engagements. Malheureusement pour mon vieil ami, son fils profita de son épuisement pour l'assommer et l'enchaîner dans les sous sols du Hon-maru, le vouant à une mort atroce._

_Avait-il eu peur que Jinpachi ne revienne un jour ? Ou bien voulait-il tout simplement se débarrasser de son père ?_

_En sortant du temple, il eut la surprise de voir le petit Kazuya, à moitié caché derrière une colonne. Le garçonnet lui avoua les avoir suivit car il voulait revoir son grand-père. Heihachi l'entraîna dans la forêt en lui promettant qu'il reverrait très vite Jinpachi et l'enfant, confiant, le suivit sans protester jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord d'un ravin. Heihachi se mit en position de combat et lui annonça qu'ils allaient s'affronter et que s'il gagnait, il pourrait revoir son grand-père. Pris au dépourvu, Kazuya crut que son père lui faisait une plaisanterie et ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya au sol. Son père ne s'était pas retenu et la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre lui fit comprendre avec angoisse qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il se remit péniblement debout, sur l'ordre de son père, et se mit en garde en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il para difficilement le deuxième coup et le suivant vint le cueillir à la mâchoire et le projeta dans les airs. Il atterrit par terre en gémissant sous la douleur et ne put retenir ses larmes._

_Grimaçant devant ce pathétique spectacle, Heihachi sentit toute sa haine et sa tristesse déferler en lui tel un tsunami et il attrapa son fils par le col de son kimono et le tint suspendu à bout de bras, au-dessus du ravin. Le petit garçon réalisa ce que son père s'apprêtait à faire et ses yeux embrumés de larmes s'écarquillèrent sous le choc._

_« Nous allons voir si tu es digne d'être mon héritier… »_

_Et il le laissa tomber…_

_Il observa avec une fascination morbide son fils disparaître dans le gouffre sans fin et ses hurlements s'estomper jusqu'à ce que ne règne plus qu'un silence de mort. Il resta un instant immobile, puis rentra chez lui aussi normalement que s'il ne venait pas de se débarrasser de son père et de son fils. Il joua à merveille la comédie quand les domestiques vinrent le réveiller dans la nuit pour le prévenir que Kazuya avait disparu. L'image du père éploré dupa la police, mais pas certains des domestiques, qui savaient mieux que personne comment le patriarche traitait son fils en privé._

_La surprise fut donc générale lorsque Kazuya réapparut au bout de cinq jours._

_Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et couverts de terre, il avait de multiples coupures et du sang séché sur les membres, mais ce fut surtout l'énorme plaie au torse qui choqua les médecins, car elle avait déjà cicatrisé. Heihachi se demandait comment son fils avait pu survivre à une chute pareille et, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il eut un frisson de peur en voyant briller une lueur rougeâtre dans ses iris._

_Le garçon resta silencieux quand on l'interrogea sur sa disparition et on finit par penser que le traumatisme qu'il avait subit l'avait rendu muet. Il resta durant de longues semaines sans rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile dans sa chambre, mangeant à peine, refusant de parler._

_En grandissant, il devint taciturne, renfermé et très secret. Les domestiques ne reconnaissaient plus le petit garçon qu'il avait été, mais ils remarquèrent que le père et le fils s'évitaient soigneusement. Comme pour ajouter à la haine intense que lui vouait Kazuya, Heihachi décida un jour d'adopter un jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un de ces déplacements en Chine. Il avait remarqué Lee Chaolan à ses cheveux d'un blanc argenté, surprenant pour son âge, mais surtout lorsqu'il s'était battu contre deux garçons plus âgés que lui. Impressionné par son envie de vaincre et sa fougue, Heihachi le ramena avec lui._

_Il le présenta aux domestiques, stupéfaits par cette nouvelle inattendue et à Kazuya qui ne réagit pas mais serra imperceptiblement les poings. Le but de sa manœuvre devint clair dans les semaines qui suivirent : créer une rivalité entre les deux garçons. Heihachi couvrait Lee de cadeaux et d'attentions et ignorait Kazuya._

_Lorsqu'il eut dix-huit ans, Kazuya quitta la maison, un matin d'hiver, et il disparut pendant huit longues années. Heihachi ne se formalisa pas outre mesure de sa disparition. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient face à face et que, ce jour-là, seul l'un d'entre eux resterait._

_La suite, ma petite Xiaoyu, tu la connais : en 1985, Heihachi organisa le premier tournoi du Tekken, et fut battu en finale par Kazuya. Ce dernier jeta ensuite son père dans ce même ravin où il avait faillit mourir, vingt ans plus tôt, finalisant ainsi la vengeance dont il avait tant rêvé._

_Ma chère petite-fille, tu sais désormais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur la famille Mishima, cependant, je pense que tu devrais chercher également du côté du clan Kazama, car leurs destins sont, après tout, étroitement liés._

_Fais bien attention à toi…_

_._

_._

_._

Xiaoyu referma doucement le journal et se tourna vers son ami.

La même stupeur habitait ses prunelles et ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, digérant ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Alors qu'elle allait ranger le carnet, une photo s'en échappa, que Hwoarang saisit au vol. Elle représentait un couple photographié à l'occasion de leur mariage et Xiaoyu reconnu avec stupeur un Heihachi heureux et souriant auprès de sa jeune épousée. Kazumi était vraiment très belle : elle avait un visage délicat et des traits très fins, ses yeux rayonnaient de bonheur et le couple avait l'air très amoureux.

Xiaoyu retrouvait dans ce beau visage certains des traits de Kazuya, et elle déplora intérieurement l'immense gâchis que Heihachi avait provoqué.

Lorsqu'elle vérifia le journal de son grand-père, elle constata qu'il y avait une seconde et dernière photo. Elle représentait un charmant petit jardin, bien entretenu, qui, outre des plants de légumes, comportait un grand saule sur les branches duquel pendait une balançoire d'enfant.

Cet endroit lui était inconnu et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait donné une telle photo.

"C'est donc Kazumi qui a été possédée par Devil, murmura-t-elle à son ami. Et la boîte que cette guérisseuse lui a donné était la Boîte de Pandore, celle dont Zafina m'avait parlé.

- La boîte qui relie la Terre et l'Enfer ?

- Oui et ça explique pourquoi seuls Kazuya et Jin sont touchés par cette malédiction.

- Tu veux dire qu'en possédant Kazumi lors de sa grossesse, ce démon a modifié l'ADN de Kazuya ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Il a dû prendre possession de lui lorsque Kazumi est morte.

- Tu crois ? demanda Xiaoyu avec une moue dubitative.

- Oui, ton grand-père a expliqué que son comportement avait changé lorsqu'il est revenu au manoir. Outre le fait que son père ait tenté de le tuer, ce qui en soi est déjà pas mal, la possession démoniaque a dû achever de le transformer.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Kazumi n'a pas changé lorsqu'elle a été possédée ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Hwoarang resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, réfléchissant intensément.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, commença-t-il, mais si j'étais un démon, je chercherai à prendre possession d'un hôte jeune. Je crois que Devil cherchait à atteindre Kazuya dès le départ, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a proposé ce marché à Kazumi.

- Ça m'a tout de même l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux. Je demanderai à Zafina ce qu'elle en pense, elle s'y connaît en démonologie.

- Tu as son numéro ? demanda Hwoarang d'une voix un peu trop impassible pour être naturelle.

- Non, mais Lars doit avoir un moyen de la contacter, répondit-elle en le fixant avec attention. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, pour rien...

- Est-ce que, par hasard, elle t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

Il rougit brusquement et elle pouffa de rire.

- Ça suffit ! pesta-t-il.

- C'est bon, j'arrête, gloussa-t-elle en levant les mains. Mais, pour en revenir à mon grand-père, reprit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux, je me demande comment il a pu obtenir autant d'informations. Ce n'est tout de même pas Jinpachi qui lui a raconté tout ça ?

- Probablement pas, répondit Hwoarang. Et je vois mal Heihachi ou Kazuya venir se confier à lui.

- Moi non plus. Il doit connaître d'autres personnes qui étaient proches des Mishima. Peut-être les domestiques ?

- Non, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils devaient ignorer. Mais ce Junichi pourra sans doute nous aider à y voir plus clair.

- Il s'agit bien du père d'Asuka ?

- Oui, elle me l'a confirmé au téléphone tout à l'heure.

- C'est donc le frère de Jun Kazama. Peut-être qu'elle-même savait des choses et les lui avait révélé avant de disparaître ?

- Sans doute. Tu m'as bien dit que ton grand-père l'avait connue, non ?

- Exact. Ce doit être pour ça qu'il nous a envoyé voir Junichi. J'espère juste qu'il sera disposé à nous aider.

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir : on va arriver d'ici dix minutes… »

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires, attrapèrent leurs sacs à dos et attendirent l'arrêt du train pour en descendre prudemment, scannant la foule à la recherche de soldats.

Asuka, qui les attendait sur le quai, les accueillit chaleureusement et serra Xiaoyu dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés devant le nouveau Hwoarang.

- Ah ne m'en parle pas ! bougonna-t-il. Je dois être le seul Coréen à avoir les cheveux naturellement roux et je suis obligé de les cacher !

- On t'expliquera plus tard, dit Xiaoyu. Par contre, si on pouvait ne pas s'attarder…

Asuka hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la suivre et ils dirigèrent vers la station de taxis. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier véhicule qu'ils virent, Asuka devant et les autres derrière. Elle indiqua son adresse au chauffeur qui démarra promptement. Le trajet fut silencieux, hormis quelques questions du conducteur et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de la jeune femme.

Hwoarang régla le prix de la course et ils suivirent Asuka à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et furent accueillis par ses parents.

« Soyez les bienvenus, les salua son père. Je suis Junichi Kazama et voici ma femme, Saeko.

Sa femme était petite et mince, avec un visage souriant et ouvert. Lui était grand et bien bâtit et Xiaoyu constata avec un pincement au cœur que Jin avait les mêmes yeux que son oncle.

Ils s'inclinèrent profondément, s'excusant de les déranger et les remerciant pour leur hospitalité.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin la connaissance d'amis d'Asuka. Vu son caractère, je commençais à désespérer sur son manque de relations sociales.

- Papa ! s'offusqua cette dernière, alors que sa mère pouffait discrètement.

- Quoi, n'est-ce pas la vérité ? Ta réputation est pourtant connue de tout Ôsaka !

La jeune femme, mortifiée et rouge de honte et de colère, fusilla du regard Hwoarang, qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Mes amis n'ont pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'écouter te moquer de moi ! lança-t-elle avec agacement.

- C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi, nous allons nous installer dans la cour, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

- Heu, Kazama-san, sans vouloir être impoli, je crois que Xiaoyu n'est pas vraiment en état, intervint le jeune homme.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et constatèrent son teint pâle et tiré et ses yeux injectés de sang.

- C'est vrai, tu as besoin d'un bon bain et de repos, décréta Saeko. Nous parlerons plus tard. Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire à la salle de bains. »

Sans chercher à protester, Xiaoyu la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'eau, accepta la serviette qu'elle lui tendait et ôta ses vêtements. Elle se savonna énergiquement, se débarrassant de la sueur, la fatigue et la tristesse qui semblaient lui former une seconde peau.

Une fois propre, elle se glissa avec délice dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un long soupir d'aise. Elle resta dans cette position durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe doucement à la porte.

« Xiaoyu ? fit la voix d'Asuka. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'ai terminé, répondit-elle en sortant de la baignoire pour s'enrouler dans la serviette donnée par Saeko.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange, j'espère qu'ils vont t'aller, dit son amie en lui tendant quelques affaires. Je te laisse te changer et je te conduirai à la chambre d'amis.

- Et Hwoarang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il s'entretient avec mon père, il a dit qu'il n'était pas fatigué. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut allongée dans un lit confortable et que les volets furent tirés que Xiaoyu s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement, avant de finir par s'endormir d'épuisement.

.

.

.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par la mère d'Asuka.

« Xiaoyu, nous allons passer à table.

- J'arrive tout de suite », répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour achever de se réveiller et s'étira de tout son long. La douche et la sieste lui avaient fait un bien fou et elle sentit son estomac gargouiller. Elle suivit Saeko jusqu'au salon où une belle table avait été dressée. Tout le monde l'attendait et la salua. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Asuka et attaqua les mets préparés par sa mère.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur Asuka et son père se chamaillaient sous les yeux amusés de Saeko, tandis que Hwoarang s'empiffrait aussi discrètement que possible. Xiaoyu se sentait à l'aise au milieu de cette famille et la chaleur et la gentillesse de ses hôtes lui faisaient oublier la tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Junichi prit la parole.

« Pendant que vous dormiez, Xiaoyu-kun, votre ami m'a expliqué le pourquoi de votre visite. Il se trouve que je connaissais votre grand-père, de nom uniquement. Ce sont ma grand-mère et ma grand-tante qui l'ont connu, voilà bien des années et qui pourront sans doute mieux répondre à vos questions que moi.

- Pouvons-nous les voir ?

- Oui, cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elles ont toujours vécu avec nous, elles sont très âgées et que je vous demanderais de ne pas trop les fatiguer.

- Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement.

- Allons-y alors, fit-il en se levant.

Tous suivirent le mouvement et il les conduisit à travers le couloir jusqu'à une pièce fermée. Il fit coulisser les panneaux de bois et leur fit signe d'entrer. Xiaoyu s'inclina profondément en voyant que deux très vieilles femmes habitaient la pièce. Elles étaient toutes deux allongées sur un futon mais avaient le dos appuyé contre une tête de lit, de sorte qu'elles leur faisaient face alors que tout le monde prenait place autour d'elles. Elles se ressemblaient tellement que Xiaoyu se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de jumelles.

« Grand-mère, grand-tante, commença Junichi d'une voix douce, nous avons des invités qui souhaiteraient vous rencontrer. Voici Ling Xiaoyu et Hwoarang, qui sont des amis d'Asuka.

Les deux amis s'inclinèrent devant leurs aînées, qui les regardaient avec bienveillance.

- Et voici ma grand-mère, Saori, et sa sœur, Kaori, ajouta-t-il en désignant chacune de la main. Elles sont jumelles, comme vous avez pu le constater.

Les deux aïeules gloussèrent. Elles étaient effectivement remarquablement semblables. De leur visage plissé à leurs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé ramenés en un chignon, la seule chose qui les différenciait était le grain de beauté que la grand-tante de Junichi avait sur la joue droite.

- Nous sommes honorés de faire votre connaissance, dit alors Xiaoyu d'une voix respectueuse. Mon grand-père, Wang Jinrei, nous a conseillé de venir vous trouver, car nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Nous avons bien connu ton grand-père, commença Saori. Même si la distance et l'âge ont fait que nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis bien des années. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?

- Nous sommes des amis de votre arrière-petit-fils, Jin, répondit Xiaoyu en ignorant le reniflement discret de Hwoarang. Il a disparu et nous sommes à sa recherche.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Jin, répondit Kaori avec tristesse. Nous ne savons rien de lui.

- Alors, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre clan ? Maître Wang semblait penser que cela pourrait nous éclairer sur beaucoup de choses.

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

- Tout ce dont vous pourrez vous souvenir.

Saori soupira profondément et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Veux-tu raconter ?

- Volontiers, tu me relaieras si je m'endors.

- Entendu.

- Jeunes gens, je vois que vous êtes jeunes et pleins de bonne volonté. Cependant, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien savoir ce que vous cherchez et où le trouver. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous êtes bien installés, car mon récit risque de prendre un peu de temps… »

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
